


Они зовут меня "папочка"

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, M/M, New Avengers, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Члены команды повадились очень странно называть Тони, и он немного боится узнать, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они зовут меня "папочка"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Call Me Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876641) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> Однажды в комиксах Человек-Паук, известный своим чувством юмора, назвал Тони и Стива "папочкой" и "мамочкой". За свой длинный язык он поплатился тем, что очень многие авторы сочли своим долгом действительно сделать Питера Паркера ребенком Тони и Стива в своем творчестве. Как это ни парадоксально, в основном суперсемейка популярна в историях по MCU, но и комиксофанаты не обходят вниманием тему с "родительством" кэпостарков. Вот что из этого получается. :)
> 
> \---  
> Как всегда, спасибо бете. Komissar, ты лучше всех! :)

Питер примерял новый костюм, созданный для него Тони (поверить невозможно, сколько лет бедолага бегал в тоненьком спандексе), а сам Старк проверял свое изобретение на скрытые дефекты.

— Как ощущения? Не жмет?

Питер взмахнул руками, покрутил ими в разные стороны, чтобы оценить свободу движений.

— Неа, все отлично!

— Прекрасно. Дай мне знать, если возникнут проблемы на поле боя.

— Естественно. А теперь что?.. Реактивные ботинки?

— Когда повзрослеешь достаточно, чтобы водить.

— Ну, па-а-ап, брось ты…

Тони старательно проигнорировал подшучивания Питера, обошел его и указал на грудь.

— Если нажать здесь, активируются встроенные сканеры, ищущие полицию. Идеальное решение, чтобы с ними не столкнуться. И я еще не показал тебе самое интересное…

\---

Джесс нацарапала подпись внизу страницы и оттолкнула от себя белый прямоугольник. Тони снял со следующей стопки два верхних листа и отдал ей все остальное.

— Отлично, теперь, вроде, все в порядке.

— Спасибо, папочка.

Тони застонал.

— И ты туда же?

Джесс пожала плечами, лукаво улыбаясь. Она сложила листы своей копии, постучала ими по столу, чтобы выровнять, убрала в папку и неаккуратно кинула в сумку. Тони поморщился.

— А, я еще хотела спросить, — слышно было невнятно, потому что теперь Джесс нырнула в сумку буквально с головой. Через секунду она снова появилась, сжимая в кулачке несколько смятых бумажек, и помахала добычей. — Вот эту штуку кинули мне в почту некоторое время назад. Это что-то по поводу моей зарплаты или типа того. Мне же ничего не надо с этим делать?

Тони ошарашенно переводил взгляд с ее лица на бумаги и обратно.

— Это что, твоя налоговая форма?* — спросил он. Пятнадцатое апреля прошло достаточно давно.

— Эм… — Джесс взглянула на бумаги. — Ага. Да. Тут так написано.

Он в ужасе на нее посмотрел, а потом просто безропотно протянул руку. Смущенно улыбаясь, Джесс отдала бумаги, и Тони со вздохом принялся за работу.

\---

— Да, тебе будут рассказывать всякую ерунду про расход топлива, синхронизацию со смартфонами и беспроводные соединения, но, учитывая наличие ребенка, что действительно важно для вас, ребята, — это безопасность, я прав?

Тони сделал паузу, достаточную, чтобы Люк кивнул, и снова затараторил.

— Отлично. Конечно, у них есть все эти результаты тестов IIHS**, и уверен, они хороши, но я взглянул на другие модели, чьи характеристики и ценовая категория соответствуют вашим запросам, а также провел несколько собственных испытаний, и хочу сказать, с учетом всех обстоятельств, я бы выбрал Хонду. Или Форд, если вы предпочитаете отечественное производство, — Тони пожал плечами. — И то, и другое подойдет.

— Прекрасно! — ответил Люк. Во время монолога Тони его лицо принимало все более растерянное выражение, но теперь эту эмоцию сменила благодарность. Он схватил Тони за руку. — Я очень ценю это, папочка.

Он быстро пожал руку Тони и ушел, оставив сбитого с толку друга пялиться в пространство.

\---

— Эй, Кэрол? — окликнул Тони через несколько дней.

— М? — ответила она, не отрывая взгляд от журнала.

— Ты же тут уже несколько дней с нами, верно? Сражалась с командой, и все такое.

— Угу, — сказала она, переворачивая страницу. — Уверена, и ты тоже.

— Ты когда-нибудь… Я хочу сказать, за это время ты не заметила… — Тони замешкался – он не был уверен, что это заслуживает упоминания. Что вообще было _что-то такое_ , что стоило упоминать.

— В чем дело, Тони? — Кэрол захлопнула журнал и теперь внимательно смотрела на него честными глазами.

Ой, да к черту сомнения.

— Почему команда зовет меня «папочка»? — выпалил он.

Кэрол уставилась на него.

— Я имею в виду, сначала я думал, это только Питер, и… ну, это же _Питер_ , верно? Но потом Джесс, Люк и даже Логан. Вот только скажи, что мне не стоит хоть капельку переживать из-за того, что [i]Логан[/i] зовет меня «папочка», — даже если в его голосе и проскользнули просительные нотки, он никогда этого не признает. — «Папаня», если быть точным.

Тони сморщил нос. Все это, если честно, волновало, и весьма немало.  
Кэрол по-прежнему молча на него пялилась. Он нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу и подождал — ну, какой-нибудь реакции, может быть, объяснения, или хоть комментария по поводу того, что он выжил из ума.

— _Ну что_? — наконец, выпалил он, когда ничего этого не произошло.

Внезапно Кэрол расхохоталась. Тони разинул рот, глядя на нее в замешательстве и смущении, хоть и не был до конца уверен, в чем причина.

— И-извини, — выдавила он из себя между приступами смеха. — Просто… 

Она проглотила очередной смешок и уселась ровнее.

— Просто твое лицо… Ты кажешься таким _обеспокоенным_ из-за всего этого.

— Я обеспокоен! — возразил он. — Если Люк Кейдж больше никогда не назовет меня «папочка», тогда согласен, это будет перебор. Но если это какая-то шутка, то черта с два я ее понимаю.

Он заметил, что Кэрол сдерживается от очередного приступа смеха, но не был уверен, благодарен он ей за эти старания, или ему от этого только хуже — словно он хрустальный какой-то.

— Поговори со Стивом, — произнесла она наконец. Ее голос звучал еще немного сдавленно.

— Что? _Зачем_?

— Тони, — сказала она. — Просто поговори. Думаю, ты обнаружишь, что он понимает твои чувства.

И не успел Тони спросить, что _это_ значит, она ушла, и ее смех еще долго был слышен в отдалении.

\---

Тони, конечно, _не стал_ говорить со Стивом, потому что один раз поднимать эту тему было уже достаточно неприятно, спасибо уж. У него не было желания ставить себя в еще более неловкое, чем обычно, положение перед человеком, в которого втрескался много лет назад.

Но вот они уселись посмотреть телевизор, и он подумал, что, может быть, понимает, почему Кэрол это предложила. Ну, если совсем точно, они пытались смотреть телевизор – свежую серию «CSI: Место преступления Майами». Но день был таким длинным, а Стив рядом таким приятным и теплым, и они сидели совсем рядом, буквально прижавшись друг к другу… в общем, Тони задремал еще до того, как Дэвид Карузо закончил эти его глупые каламбуры насчет трупов (Тони знал, что Стив смотрит CSI только ради них).

Его разбудил стук чего-то маленького, упавшего на пол. Он тихо фыркнул, но глаза не открыл, потому что не хотел менять удобное положение. Тони знал, что это выглядит жалко, но он пытался извлечь максимум из таких моментов, а они перепадали ему так редко. Кто-то накинул им на ноги одеяло, а широкое плечо, служившее ему подушкой, размеренно поднималось и опускалось — значит, Стив еще спал.

— Тс-с-с! — произнесли совсем рядом. — Родители спят.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, но он не двинулся с места, пока звук удаляющихся шагов не затих. Он подождал еще секунду или две, потом поднял голову и отодвинулся, чтобы между ним и Стивом было некоторое расстояние. Он тер глаза, пока под веками не начали вспыхивать яркие круги, потом просто уронил лицо в ладони.

Значит, «папочкой» был не только он. Ну, это имело смысл. Если у команды и был родитель, то определенно Стив. Именно к нему можно было обратиться за помощью, он удерживал их на праведном пути. Он был их указующим компасом.

Но Тони тут при чем? В конце концов, если скинуть со счетов Железного Человека, кем он мог быть, кроме как спонсором и талантливым компьютерщиком?  
Следующая мысль буквально пронзила его насквозь, оставив в груди острую боль. Вдруг он «папочка» только из-за Стива? Что если… И чем больше он над этим думал, тем больше это походило на правду – _конечно же_ , он не был особенно изворотливым, но _что если_ они все _знали_? Он обманывал себя мыслью о том, что ему удается скрывать чувства к Стиву. Но наверное, невозможно _столько_ всего чувствовать к человеку и никак это не проявлять. 

Господи, они, возможно, годами догадывались. И не исключено, что считали это уморительным: Тони, жалкий неудачник, бродящий за их драгоценным Капитаном как подросток-фанат. И Стив – нежный, добрый Стив – просто потворствовал ему. Возможно, _жалел_ его. Переосмыслив их общение (да даже хоть вот этот вечер), он нашел, что только такое объяснение имеет смысл. Боже, какой он идиот.

Тони уронил руки на колени и посмотрел на Стива. Тот не двигался – он по-прежнему сидел на диване, откинув голову на спинку, в домашних брюках и футболке; вытянул перед собой длинные ноги и сложил руки на груди. Он по-прежнему сидел немного неровно, словно свернувшись вокруг того места, где Тони только что спал. Он уже какое-то время не стригся - отросшие пряди лезли в глаза, и это, вероятно, сводило его с ума. Тони не понимал, почему Стив это не исправит, впрочем, сам он, черт побери, жаловаться не собирался. Ему нравилось видеть Стива таким – когда сквозь идеальность суперсолдата проглядывали чисто человеческие черты. Легкая щетина на щеках, слишком длинные волосы, даже слюна, собравшаяся в уголке рта – все эти маленькие детали, говорящие о том, что Стив расслаблен, он видел достаточно редко.

— Соберись, Старк, — выдохнул он настолько тихо, что это даже нельзя было назвать шепотом. — Просто, блять, соберись. 

\---

К текущему моменту своей жизни Тони стал экспертом в искусстве скрывания своих чувств, особенно если это касалось Стива. Они были лучшими друзьями, и Стив знал про него почти все… кроме вот этого, и лучше бы все так и оставалось. Так что было совсем не трудно отодвинуть в сторону все это дерьмо с «папочкой команды» вместе с остальными нелепыми мыслями, что приходили его в голову. Если команда и продолжала звать его «папочка» в надежде смутить… ну, бывают вещи и похуже, чем влюбленность в Стивена «Капитана Америка» Роджерса. И Тони почти все их делал.

Он дал Джарвису два выходных на конец недели, и так как у них было раннее собрание Мстителей, Стив предложил приготовить завтрак. Остальные члены команды спали или были вне дома, поэтому Стив и Тони могли насладиться мирным утром вдвоем.

Они доставали посуду и продукты, иногда тихо переговариваясь, и было так легко забыть все сомнения и просто расслабиться, просто получать удовольствие от привычного общения со Стивом.

— Передай мне лопатку, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив, тыкая пальцем куда-то за спину Тони. Тони выполнил просьбу и вернулся к мытью фруктов.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив рассеянно. — Эй, не хочешь сходить сегодня в кино?

— Конечно, — кивнул Тони. — Какой фильм хочешь посмотреть?

Стив пожал плечами.

— В целом мне все равно. Выбери ты.

— Хорошо, — Тони уже размышлял о том, что могло бы Стиву понравиться. — Я посмотрю потом расписание сеансов.

— Ладно. Ищи что-нибудь попозже, тогда сможем перед этим перекусить бургерами.

Тони кивнул — обычно они так и делали.

— Понял, — произнес он, беря нож и поворачиваясь к разделочной доске.

Они уже вовсю готовили, когда в кухню вошел Питер и направился прямо к холодильнику. Через какое-то время он снова попал в их поле зрения, в этот раз с баночкой пудинга. Но не успел Питер сделать и двух шагов, как Тони выхватил добычу у него из рук.

— Стив готовит яйца. Если ты голодный, вот тебе.

Он кинул половинку яблока, и Питер на автомате ее поймал.

— Спасибо, — удивление на лице Питера продержалось недолго и быстро уступило место широкой улыбке. Тони кивнул и вернулся к нарезанию фруктов. Стив рядом разбивал скорлупу яиц.  
Через некоторое время Тони снова поднял глаза и увидел, что Питер все еще стоит напротив и переводит взгляд с него на Стива, а в глазах его пляшут веселые искорки.

— Что? – Тони уже внутренне скривился от неизбежной ремарки. Он с болезненной отчетливостью понимал, насколько домашней выглядит эта сцена; но это был максимум, на что он мог рассчитывать со Стивом, и Тони не собирался жаловаться.  
Питер, впрочем, только пожал плечами и, не переставая ухмыляться, откусил большой кусок яблока, а потом побрел к барному стулу.  
Буквально через несколько минут появился Логан, за ним по пятам следовала Джесс, с зевком потирающая глаза. Логан углядел еще стоявший на столе пудинг и рванул к нему.

— Лучше не бери, — предупредил Питер. Логан замер. — Мамочка и папочка готовят завтрак.

— Ох, _Господи_ , — от слов Питера Тони внутренне содрогнулся, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы нож соскочил — и _черт возьми _, как больно-то. Он инстинктивно засунул большой палец в рот, но быстро вытащил, когда почувствовал, что крови слишком много. Не успел он оценить масштаб разрушений, как уже подскочил Стив и подхватил раненую руку.__

__— Боже, Тони, ты в порядке?_ _

__Он внимательно осматривал порез, нахмурившись от волнения, его большие ладони казались такими теплыми; а потом вообще наклонился, и Тони ударил в нос запах его шампуня. И вот это было уже слишком, все это было слишком, и он просто должен был…_ _

__— Все в _порядке_ , Стив, — огрызнулся Тони. — Прекрати опекать меня, словно ты моя мамочка._ _

__Он замер, осознав, что именно только что сказал. Рядом кто-то хихикал, но он едва ли это слышал из-за шума в ушах. Тони вытянул руку из ладоней Стива и отвернулся._ _

__— Это просто порез, я с ним разберусь, — и он буквально убежал из кухни, и старался при этом не думать об удивленной обиде на лице Стива._ _

__

__Тони в третий раз пытался плотно обернуть полотенце вокруг раны, когда в дверь ванной постучали._ _

__— Тони?_ _

__Стив. Ну, конечно._ _

__Стук стал настойчивее._ _

__— Тони, ты в порядке? — дверная ручка резко повернулась, когда Стив попытался открыть дверь. — Пусти меня._ _

__Тук-тук-тук._ _

__— Пожалуйста, Тони! Я волнуюсь. Порез выглядел достаточно глубоким, — повисла пауза, и Тони было выдохнул. Может быть, Стив сдался и… — Я никуда не уйду, пока не увижу твой палец, так что открывай уже давай._ _

__Тони вздохнул, но потянулся и повернул запор здоровой рукой. Дверь тут же распахнулась._ _

__— Тони, какого черта?.. — Стив замолчал, как только увидел окровавленное полотенце. Он, видимо, передумал говорить то, что собирался, и поспешил войти. Тони внезапно почувствовал, как энергия и волнение словно резко покинули его; он просто откинулся на стойку, а Стив снова взял его за руку._ _

__Стив нарушил воцарившуюся тишину лишь выдохом раздражения, пока он разворачивал полотенце, которое Тони только что с таким трудом намотал._ _

__— Тони, — прошептал он. Тони закрыл глаза; он больше не мог смотреть на это лицо. Аккуратное прикосновение Стива, его взволнованное выражение — все это наполняло слишком большим количеством тех эмоций, которые он не хотел испытывать._ _

__Стив повернул его руку так и этак, потом поднял к глазам._ _

__— Возможно, потребуется зашивать. Что ты пытался сделать, наложить жгут?_ _

__Тони только устало пожал плечами._ _

__— Тони, — повторил Стив. — Тони, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста._ _

__Это было не требование, но Тони всегда было трудно говорить Стиву «нет». Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Стив с волнением смотрит прямо на него.  
Какое-то время Стив просто удерживал его взгляд и молчал. Тони так и подмывало отвернуться, но глубоко в душе он испытывал болезненное любопытство, ожидание, что может быть, вот оно. Вот сейчас Стив скажет что-нибудь по поводу того, насколько все это неуместно._ _

__Это было чересчур._ _

__— Я пойму, если ты больше не хочешь идти в кино, — сказал, наконец, Тони, отворачиваясь._ _

__— Не хочу… Почему это? — в голосе Стива сквозило откровенное удивление. — Имеешь в виду, что _ты_ не хочешь?_ _

__— Конечно, хочу. Я всегда хочу, — он повернулся к раковине и засунул большой палец под воду, смывая кровь уже в пятый раз. Кажется, она наконец-то начинала останавливаться._ _

__Стив молчал. В ванной стало так что тихо, что можно было подумать, будто он ушел. Тони отключил воду и медленно развернулся на пятках. Стив был еще там, и он хмурился – так же, как когда смотрел на какие-то особенно сложные планы, пытаясь найти лучшие пути входа и выхода._ _

__— Все дело, — медленно сказал Стив, словно не до конца еще решил, какой будет его фраза. — Все дело в шутке про «мамочку» и «папочку»?_ _

__Тони показалось, что он успел справиться с удивлением до того, как оно проступило на лице._ _

__— А что в шутке про «мамочку» и «папочку»?_ _

__— Это, — Стив неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Тони. — Ты. Ты вел себя как-то странно, и я подумал, что может быть, это потому…_ _

__Он проглотил конец фразы. Интересно, что он все-таки хотел сказать?_ _

__— Они зовут меня «мамочкой» уже достаточно давно, и поначалу это сводило меня с ума. Но потом Кэрол рассказала, что тебя они зовут «папочкой». Это… Это тебя беспокоит?_ _

__— А тебя нет?_ _

__— Меня… Да не особо, — Стив пожал плечами. — В некотором смысле это даже очаровательно._ _

__Прозвучало так, словно он признается в чем-то, в чем признаваться не следовало. Стив потер шею, и в этом маленьком пространстве он был так близко, что Тони мог видеть каждую черточку его лица. И все равно понять выражение ему не удавалось._ _

__— Но если тебе это неприятно, я мог бы им что-нибудь сказать…_ _

__— Нет, — выпалил Тони. И уже тише продолжил: — Боже, нет. Это не… Я, наверное, не против. Ты правда думаешь, что это очаровательно?_ _

__В голосе Тони звучало удивление._ _

__— Ну, — ответил Стив, вспыхивая. — Сначала я был немного раздражен. Но они же правы. Думаю, меня можно назвать «наседкой». А ты… ты всегда выручаешь их, и они…_ _

__Он улыбнулся уголками губ, в глазах появилось теплое выражение, которое иначе как нежностью нельзя было назвать._ _

__— Ты же знаешь, они равняются на тебя._ _

__Тони фыркнул от смеха._ _

__— Конечно, на кого еще равняться, как не на алкоголика, трудоголика и бестолочь?_ _

__— Эй, — нахмурился Стив. — Не говори так о моем муже._ _

__И тут Тони буквально накрыло от того, насколько все это абсурдно. Он стоит в ванной с окровавленной рукой и обсуждает, насколько годится на роль родителя кучки супергероев, один из которых, вероятно, старше их всех вместе взятых. А Стив так близко (какое там личное пространство?), пристально смотрит на него и говорит то, что неприглядно, но совершенно справедливо.  
Что еще остается, кроме как рассмеяться?_ _

__И Тони рассмеялся. Запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о шкафчик на стене, и не переставая смеялся. Он больше не видел Стива, в поле его зрения был только потолок, но он [i]почувствовал[/i], как Стив сделал шаг вперед, [i]определенно[/i] почувствовал, как взял его за здоровую руку и аккуратно обхватил лицо свободной ладонью._ _

__Тони перестал смеяться. Он немного опустил голову и обнаружил, что Стив смотрит на него напряженным взглядом. Наверное, надо проверить тут светильники, потому что в ушах стоял какой-то странный звон. Стив пристально всматривался в его лицо, словно силился что-то там обнаружить. Тони совершенно не представлял себе, что именно, поэтому просто смотрел в ответ, и его сердце билось втрое быстрее, а дыхание сбилось, и…_ _

__Ну._ _

__«ОТВЕЧАЙ НА ПОЦЕЛУЙ», — взвыл внутренний голос, и Тони послушался, потому что осознал происходящее: Стив прижался губами к его губам, а язык… да, было хорошо. Тони открыл рот, и Стив обхватил его за шею ладонью, чтобы прижать ближе, немного изменил угол, и… и… _черт возьми_ , как Стиву такое удавалось? Ну, конечно, ему удавалось все, за что он брался, и о-о-о… если это так здорово, что этот язык может сделать с его _членом_? Блять, Тони слишком стар, чтобы кончить в штаны, _серьезно_ , но Стив опустил руку к этому самому члену, обхватил его через ткань, и ох… у Тони от этого кружилась голова._ _

__«Кислород, — напомнил внутренний голос. — КИСЛОРОД!»_ _

__Сначала Тони совершенно проигнорировал голос разума, но потом все же отстранился, жадно хватая воздух. Его щеки вспыхнули ярким румянцем.  
Стив, конечно же, не задыхался совсем, и Боже, Тони _так_ с ним еще повеселится. Но сначала…_ _

__— Что это было? — спросил он._ _

__Глупая улыбка пропала с лица Стива._ _

__— Тебе не понравилось?_ _

__— Ух, нет, — решительно сказал Тони. — Нет, было здорово. Но что…_ _

__Он почесал за ухом, чувствуя себя крайне неловко._ _

__— Что это _такое_ было?_ _

__Стив наморщил лоб и сделал шаг назад, отпуская Тони. Тот сразу почувствовал потерю от того, что пропало тепло._ _

__— Я не понимаю._ _

__— Слушай, Стив, — начал Тони. — Правда в том…_ _

__Он всмотрелся в лицо собеседника. Глубоко вдохнул. И решил: «Да похер»._ _

__— Правда в том, что я люблю тебя, — стоило это сказать, и слова буквально полились из его рта. — Люблю уже давно. Не в стиле «пойдем поедим бургеров, покидаем мяч в кольцо, пожмем друг другу руки и будем довольны», а скорее как «пойдем поедим бургеров, покидаем мяч в кольцо и пожмем друг другу члены»._ _

__Он закашлялся, потому что выражение на лице Стива совершенно не соответствовало тому, которого он добивался. Потом шумно сглотнул и попытался снова:  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Люблю по утрам, когда ты делаешь эти твои мерзкие фруктовые коктейли для себя и команды, но еще варишь две чашки кофе, потому что знаешь: я без них ни на что не способен. Люблю тебя в полдень, когда ты чешешь в затылке и стонешь, обозревая горы бумажной работы для Мстителей, но твои колени соприкасаются с моими, когда ты сидишь рядом, пока я сражаюсь со своими бумажками. Люблю тебя вечером, когда ты просовываешь голову в лабораторию и зовешь меня прогуляться и перекусить, потому что знаешь: прошло какое-то время с того момента, как я ел, и пройдет еще больше, если ты не вмешаешься. И я люблю тебя, Стив, _люблю тебя_ ночью, когда твое сердце раскрывается, ты перестаешь быть настороженным, и мы просто смотрим на жалкие звезды над Нью-Йорком и говорим обо всем на свете, что только придет в голову._ _

__Стив изумленно смотрел на него, разинув рот и широко раскрыв глаза._ _

__— И вот, эм… Вот так, — с грехом пополам закончил Тони. — И если ты испытываешь ко мне что-то типа жалости, и пытаешься вот таким вот грустным способом дать мне почувствовать себя лучше, ну, я возможно, и соглашусь на это, потому что настолько далеко я зашел в своих чувствах, но я просто…_ _

__Он попытался улыбнуться, но был почти уверен, что его губы сложились неправильно._ _

__— Я просто люблю тебя. Это все._ _

__Стив смотрел и смотрел. Тони старался не дергаться, пытался вынудить свой мозг придумать еще что-нибудь, но кажется, на эту катастрофическую речь он потратил все слова, какие у него были. А Стив все смотрел._ _

__И когда Тони уже готовился искать пути к отступлению, Стив ухватил его за рубашку, притянул к себе и внезапно впился в его рот, в этот раз без всякого сомнения; крепкая рука удерживала его на месте, а губы двигались уверенно и страстно._ _

__И так же внезапно, как это началось, оно и закончилось._ _

__Теперь уже запыхавшийся Стив наклонил голову, чтобы его лоб соприкоснулся со лбом Тони, и прошептал:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, дурачок, — он буквально выдохнул слова Тони в губы, ухмыльнулся, тяжело дыша. — Я тоже тебя люблю._ _

__\---  
Эпилог_ _

__Неделю спустя они сидели на диване в объятиях друг друга, ноги Тони были закинуты на колени Стива, а рука Стива легко лежала на затылке Тони. Телевизор работал фоном, но они не смотрели на экран, потому что были слишком сосредоточены друг на друге._ _

__— Агрррххх! Мои глаза!_ _

__Тони нехотя оторвался от губ Стива, когда вошла команда; Питер впереди всех, но плотно закрыв ладонью глаза. Предсказуемо он споткнулся о кресло и полетел кубарем вперед. Остальные, смеясь, разошлись по комнате и заняли свои привычные места._ _

__— Потерпите до спальни, друзья, — сказал Люк. — Никто не хочет видеть, как их родители делают это._ _

__— Мы даже ничего и не делали, — возразил Стив, и его голос, откровенно говоря, звучал расстроено из-за этого._ _

__— Знаешь, - проворчал Тони. – Если бы ты не отвлек меня, я бы сказал, что придумал автомобильные сиденья и для Дани тоже, и даже специально под ту машину, которую ты выбрал.  
\- И уверен, я все равно их получу, — ответил Люк, пожимая плечами. — И вообще, все не напрасно, раз мы теперь не будем видеть, как оба смотрите друг на друга с этими страдающими от безнадежной любви лицами._ _

__— Да, вместо этого теперь мы просто видим всюду, как они целуются, — сказала Джесс._ _

__— Думаете, это были поцелуи? — спросил Стив. — Я покажу вам поцелуи._ _

__И не успел Тони понять, что происходит, как язык Стива был у него во рту. Он позволил Стиву перехватить инициативу, стараясь не рассмеяться и не испортить тем самым шоу. Однако был удивлен, когда Стив обхватил рукой его за талию и буквально опрокинул на диван._ _

__— Они ушли, — объяснил Стив, раздвигая бедра Тони и наклоняясь над ним, чтобы снова поцеловать. Стив скользнул губами по его подбородку, и Тони повернул голову, отчасти, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ к шее, отчасти — чтобы увидеть, говорит ли он правду. И конечно, комната была совершенно пуста._ _

__— Думаешь, они вернутся? — спросил Тони, немного задыхаясь, когда Стив принялся покусывать его ключицу._ _

__— Ну, если и да, — ответил Стив, слегка поднимая голову и глядя на Тони с порочной улыбкой. — Они увидят офигеть какое шоу._ _

__Тони фыркнул. Он уронил голову на обивку дивана и ухмыльнулся в потолок, неожиданно чувствуя всепоглощающую благодарность за все, что в итоге привело его в это место, в этот момент времени.  
И когда Стив стал продвигаться ниже, оставляя влажные поцелуи на своем пути и подбираясь к его промежности…ну… Кто бы за это не был благодарен?_ _

__

__*выдаётся сотруднику нанимающей компанией по итогам года. Найм по W2 означает, что налоги регулярно вычитаются из зарплаты работника с окончательным перерасчётом весной следующего года_ _

__** IIHS: http://universal_en_ru.academic.ru/166259/Insurance_Institute_for_Highway_Safety_ _


End file.
